


Breakfast

by supremesapphic



Series: King of My Heart Universe [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Breakfast, Cunnilingus, F/M, Grey's Anatomy 6x11 "Blink", Morning Sex, Smut, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremesapphic/pseuds/supremesapphic
Summary: Addison had been having a good morning until the phone rang.Sequel to King of My Heart, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Jake Reilly
Series: King of My Heart Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starscollide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscollide/gifts).



> I warned y'all in the tags, this fic is not for the kids. My first attempt at writing anything this mature so be nice. Happy Jaddisunday, hope you enjoy your breakfast ;)

Addison Montgomery had been having a good morning. Scratch that, she’d been having a  _ great  _ morning, woken up by the sweet sensation of her boyfriend trailing kisses down her neck. She couldn’t help the groan that escaped from her lips. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Jake greeted her, voice raspy from sleep. His mouth wandered lower and lower while his hands roamed underneath the oversized shirt of his that she had worn to bed.

“Hmm, someone’s in a good mood.” Addison replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tilting her head to give him better access. She snuck a glance at the alarm clock on the dresser and realized how early it still was. Addison closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his lips on her neck while his hand palmed her breast when she suddenly felt his kisses turn into bites. “Jake!”

“I’m not leaving any marks, wouldn’t want to ruin your spring wardrobe.” He teased, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as reassurance. He was more than familiar with Addison’s ‘rules’ when it came to the bedroom. Jake tugged on the hem of her shirt. “Take your shirt off.” 

She complied quickly, lifting her hands so he could pull it off. While the nights were fun, the mornings could be just as adventurous and she had a feeling this morning was no exception. Jake spared no time attaching his lips to her chest, kissing, sucking, and biting to his heart's content. Addison’s moans only increased in volume, one hand found its way to grip his hair while the other pressed his body as close to hers as possible. It was only when his lips trailed even lower down her body did she realize what he had in mind. 

“Hungry?” She teased, leaning up on her elbows to take in the sight of him between her legs, clad only in his boxers and a devilish smirk on his face. She sure loved looking at him, but this was definitely one of her favorite views.

“Starving.” Jake replied, grabbing her thighs. “Lucky for me, breakfast is ready.”

His mouth was on her before she even had a chance to respond. Addison moaned loudly, one hand tightening its grip on his hair while the other grips the sheets. Oh, a good morning  _ indeed _ . For someone so well-spoken in a professional context it amused him to no end how easily he could reduce her to whines and moans. If asked, her favorite thing about sleeping with him would be that thing he did with his tongue, because  _ God _ , his hands were one thing of wonder but his  _ tongue _ . Jake ate like a man starved and for that Addison was grateful because it wasn’t very long before she felt the familiar feeling rising within and just when he was about to bring her over the edge—

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Addison groans as Jake pulls away. It would have been a perfect morning save for phone ringing. She uses her free hand to grab her phone from the nightstand while the other loosens its grip on his hair, massaging his scalp apologetically.  _ Mark Sloan _ , the caller ID reads. This better be worth interrupting her morning or she may just fly to Seattle to throttle the plastic surgeon with her bare hands. “Mark?”

“Addison, I need your help.” He responds, in a tone more serious than she’s ever heard him use before. The redhead tries her best to pay attention to the ridiculous story Mark was recounting over the phone, but she had to admit it was more than a little difficult when Jake was still laid between her legs and pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. He is not the jealous type, but it  _ is  _ her ex on the phone so she didn’t mind him being a little bit possessive. 

Apparently Mark had a secret daughter he never knew about and she was pregnant and needed a fetal consult and he called her (in spite of SGMW having its own fetal surgery department) because she was the  _ best _ . The entire thing was unbelievable but Mark swore she needed to get on the next redeye to Seattle to check it out. Addison sighs, hanging up the phone. 

“I need to get to Seattle ASAP.” She informs her boyfriend regretfully, sitting up. 

“I’ll cover your patients.” Jake offers, still laying on the bed. She gives him a grateful smile. “When’s the next flight out?” 

“Hmm.” Addison scrolls through the airline website on her phone. “Hour and a half.” 

“Perfect.” Jake declares. She looks up from her phone to raise an eyebrow at him. There was no way he thought any of this was ideal, but he’s got a mischievous look on his face she can’t quite read. “I’ve still got time to finish breakfast.” 

Addison barely has a chance to react before he grabs her thighs and dives in once more. 

-

“I adore you.” Mark says by way of greeting two hours later. Addison glares at him, unamused.

“I was in the middle of breakfast.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy never looking at that scene at the end the same way ever again, lmao. Feel free to comment below if you've got any ideas or episodes you want to see in this universe.
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter @supremesapphic


End file.
